


in a way i can't return.

by bittertofu



Series: thirty-five ways he said 'i love you.' [31]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittertofu/pseuds/bittertofu
Summary: To save him, he...





	in a way i can't return.

“This is everything about Akira Kurusu's involvement in the matter of the Metaverse. As you can see, he did nothing more than compel criminals to confess to their crimes. As such, I would please like you to overlook him in this case. This is my one request.”

Akechi bowed at the waist, as low as he could without pitching forward. Sae Niijima held his report in her hands, staring at it with pursed lips.

“Please,” she said, touching his shoulder. “There's no need for that.” She sighed and pushed her hair back from her face. “I'll go over this, since you clearly put so much time in putting it together. I can see you haven't slept in awhile...”

In truth, he'd been up for three days composing his report, with short hour or two naps here and there. His eyes were heavy, and his body was heavier. Still, it was worth it if Akechi could get Akira disentangled from his mess.

“Have you prepared your own statement?” Sae asked.

Akechi smiled weakly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“My response hasn't changed. I take full responsibility for my actions.”

Sae frowned, just a bit. “I see. In that case, the police will come for you tomorrow to bring you in for interrogation. I'll be the one overseeing your case, so I'll try to push for a minimum sentence. Although, given what you've already told me, I don't see you getting anything less than life.”

“I understand.”

“In that case, I'll see you tomorrow. And, Akechi...” She paused, folding her arms and leaning her weight on one side. She regarded him a little sadly, like an older sister might. Well, she was an older sister, after all. Akechi simply never expected she would direct such a sentiment towards him. “Thank you,” she said. “We couldn't have arrested Shido without your help.”

Akechi nodded his acknowledgment, but said nothing. He couldn't explain how complicated his relationship with Shido was; how ultimately, putting him in prison was as selfish an act as any.

Sae Niijima and Akechi parted ways. Akechi made his way home with firm resolve, knowing without a doubt he was doing the right thing. And if he could save Akira at the same time, well, all the better. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he smiled at the name on the screen. Speak of the devil.

“Hello?”

“Where are you?”

“I'm heading home, now.”

“Come to Leblanc.”

“...What for?”

“Futaba wants to talk to us.”

It seemed pointless, now that Akechi had all but secured Akira's pardon, but he supposed he should humour them until the time came. He redirected his steps to the train station, where he travelled to Yongen-Jaya.

Leblanc was cozy as always, with the scent of fresh coffee permeating the warm air. Futaba sat at the counter, and Akira stood behind it prepping for the upcoming day. Sojiro was nowhere in sight, which surprised Akechi, given he usually did the prep work himself. Seemed Akira Kurusu was moving up in the world.

Futaba pat the open stool beside her, and Akechi sat down.

“Right,” said Futaba, “I know we can't get you to change your mind, but what is it you're really trying to accomplish here?”

Akechi blinked. Somehow, he should have expected her to get straight to the point, but he was still taken aback.

“Ex...Excuse me?”

“I mean,” said Futaba, “why is it so necessary that you go to prison?”

Aside from the fact that he killed people, including innocent civilians? Aside from the fact that he willingly helped Shido make people lose their minds, all to advance an agenda of corruption? He honestly didn't know what to say in response. It should have been obvious. Could it be that Futaba truly didn't have all the details of what he'd done? No, that was impossible. At this point, she had definitely looked into every private aspect of his life.

“I'm afraid I don't understand,” said Akechi. “I...committed unspeakable acts. Those acts require just punishment under the law.”

“Yeah, fine,” said Futaba. “I get that part. But does it really mean you need to go to prison for life? Obviously you feel bad about what you've done. There are other ways you could make up for it. Don't you think it's a little selfish, leaving Akira behind like this?”

Akechi's eyes widened. He looked to Akira, who silently went about his work without so much as a glance in their direction.

“I'm sorry,” Akechi said, tersely. “It's the only way.”

“But I'm telling you, it's not,” Futaba countered. “Yeah, okay, you did some bad things. Like, really, really bad things. But none of us wants to see you go away forever.”

At this, Akechi sighed. He didn't know why they were still arguing a moot point. He'd made his decision. The law would soon make its decision, too. No matter which way Akechi looked at it, there was no way he'd get off lightly.

“Futaba,” he said, as gently as possible. “I can't run away from this.”

“It wouldn't be _running_ , per se. Just...tweaking the rules a little bit. We're good at that, yeah?”

She looked to Akira, who persisted in saying nothing.

“Akira and I have already talked about it,” Akechi said, disregarding completely the note left to him the other day. “We agreed that he'll let me go.”

“Well,” said Futaba, “I didn't agree to anything.”

He couldn't help himself. In a moment of intense fondness, he reached out and ruffled her hair. She made a surprised noise and waved his hand away.

“Stop that! I'm serious! I want to help you!”

“I know you do,” said Akechi, “and I thank you. Please try to understand my point-of-view. If I run away from this now, I'll have nothing left. Nothing to stand for. I'd be no one.”

“That's not true,” said Futaba. “You're still Goro Akechi. You're still the beloved Detective Prince. No one out there is just gonna forget that.”

“They will, in time. And you'll forget, too. Both of you will.”

He looked firmly at Akira, who stared back at him with somber, peering eyes. It was as though Akira was searching him for something, but Akechi couldn't imagine what. For the first time in his life, he was being as transparent as possible.

“Don't you get it?” squealed Futaba. “Akira loves you!”

Akechi's heart dropped into his stomach. He swallowed hard and fought the trembling that threatened to overtake him. He still stared at Akira, and Akira stared back.

What Akechi said next was the hardest thing to ever come out of his mouth.

“I'm afraid,” Akechi choked out, gazing into Akira's waiting eyes, “that that isn't enough.”

Akira looked away. Akechi stared at his hands on the counter top, biting down hard on his lower lip. Futaba finally, finally fell silent. The weight in the air was near enough to crush him, so he stood from his seat and stumbled to his feet.

“If that is all,” he said, smiling as best he could, “then I'm afraid I'll have to take my leave for today. There are still things I must do before morning tomorrow.”

He ducked his head and hurried out of the cafe, trying hard not to register Futaba's heartbroken look, trying hard not to see Akira's furrowed brow and pale, pale face.

That face would haunt him for the rest of his life.


End file.
